


Never Go Out Of Style

by duende09



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Classroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie finds history class extremely boring but Taylor helps to make things more interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go Out Of Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> For the beautiful, magnificent, amazing, talented dollylux. I love you, babe and happy early birthday! Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me and loving these girls.
> 
> Inspired by this picture: http://instagram.com/p/xed403ESiJ/?modal=true

Karlie stifled a yawn as she dropped into her seat in the back of the history classroom. She had been up early for volleyball practice before school and was wishing she could take a nap. She tossed her long, brown hair over one shoulder and rested an elbow on the desk, closing her eyes for a moment. There was the usual bustle of people settling in and catching up with friends but Karlie ignored it all. A happy laugh drew her gaze to the door however and she couldn’t help but smile as Taylor Swift, the prettiest girl in school, waved goodbye to someone. Taylor was wearing a white sundress, trimmed in a pale yellow making her look light and carefree. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves to her shoulder and Karlie’s breath caught a little just looking at her. She was beautiful and summery and it made Karlie think of impromptu picnics and lazy kisses under the sun. Taylor made her way to the back of the classroom, saying hi to people as she passed. As sweet as she was beautiful, Taylor was quite popular within the high school and sincere enough to always say hello. When she got to Karlie she placed a brown paper bag on the desk gracing her with a bright smile.

“We made chocolate chip oatmeal cookies today.”

“Yummy.” Karlie answered, tilting her head up.

Taylor dropped a soft kiss on her lips, all berry lip gloss and Taylor sweetness. She smelled of baking and flowers and the combination had Karlie’s stomach clench beautifully.

“Mmm, hi.” Taylor said, dropping gracefully into her own seat.

“Hi yourself, babe.” Karlie replied.

She opened the paper bag and inhaled the warm, delicious aroma of fresh cookies. She had never been very good at resisting temptation so she reached in and pulled out a cookie. She moaned happily as she popped it, still warm, into her mouth. It was soft and delicious and she chewed slowly savoring each bite. Swallowing she leaned over to steal another kiss from Taylor’s smiling lips.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

Taylor blushed a pretty pink, her eyes downcast but her smile grew. It wasn’t that the blonde didn’t know she was amazing, she just got shy whenever Karlie mentioned it. A shy, blushing Taylor was gorgeous and Karlie wanted to ravish her right there. She wanted to suck all the lip gloss off those pretty lips until she tasted nothing but Taylor. Then she would sink to her knees and drive her tongue deep into Taylor’s quivering cunt, suckling and drinking down her honey slick until her girlfriend was a screaming mess.

Mr. Sanford, the grumpy, old history teacher, started class then and Karlie reluctantly pulled her mind out of the gutter and took out her notebook to take down notes. History was never her favourite subject, she preferred to focus on the present, and they were currently discussing the Great Depression which was not exactly an uplifting period. Coupled with the teacher’s monotone voice and dry lessons it was enough to make Taylor the only positive thing about this period. Mr. Sanford droned on about dates and numbers as she tried valiantly to pay attention. She was just starting to zone out when she felt a soft hand on her exposed knee. Taylor was leaning slightly forward in her seat, right hand loose around her pencil while the left stretched under their desks. She scratched perfectly manicured nails up the sensitive insides of Karlie’s thighs, making lazy patterns that had the muscles quivering. Goosebumps flew across her bare legs in the wake of her girlfriend’s soft touch. Long, delicate fingers teased lightly under the hem of her short shorts. The soft, teasing touch had Karlie’s breath quickening and heat pooling low in her stomach. Taylor continued to tease, just barely slipping under the shorts, the touch light and not enough to satisfy.

Karlie slipped her own hand under the desk and found Taylor’s. She wanted more than teasing and once again wasn’t planning on resisting the temptation Taylor presented. The blonde smirked but allowed Karlie to move her hand to press up against her jean-clad mound. Karlie’s mouth parted on a silent gasp as Taylor’s thumb immediately found the hard nub of her clit through the layer of clothes. The angle wasn’t ideal but Taylor was nothing if not determined as she pressed and rubbed at Karlie’s cunt. The sensations rocked through her body, quickly spiking her arousal. She looked over to see Taylor worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, a pretty pink flush across her cheeks. She knew Taylor was both embarrassed to be doing this here in class and incredibly turned on. Her green eyes were bright with arousal and the sight made Karlie clench and push harder against Taylor’s hand. They had never done something like this before and Karlie was dripping slick just knowing that they could so easily get caught. That Taylor was doing this for her.

“Miss Swift?” Mr. Sanford called.

Taylor’s hand froze, mere seconds from bringing Karlie to orgasm. She made to move her hand, no doubt panicking and thinking they were caught but Karlie locked her thighs together. The movement trapped her hand snug up against her aching cunt, keeping her at the peak of arousal.

“Yes, Mr. Sanford?” Taylor asked, her voice was thin and her cheeks bloomed a dark rose.

“Perhaps you could tell us the significance of October 29, 1929?” The teacher asked in a tone that suggested he didn’t think she could.

“October 29, 1929? Well, it was important because…” Taylor began, looking down at her mostly blank notebook.

She was all flushed and flustered and Karlie squeezed her thighs tighter, forcing Taylor’s hand to press harder. She was so close, her whole body string tight with the need to come. Taylor chewed her lip before looking back up at the teacher.

“…because the stock market crashed that day. It was a horrible day even within the Great Depression and was known as Black Tuesday.”

Taylor smiled innocently as the answer came to her. Mr. Sanford nodded begrudgingly, turning back to the textbook in his hand, no doubt upset he hadn’t stumped her. Taylor just moved her thumb in a hard circle over Karlie’s clit with a satisfied smile and that was all it took for Karlie to soak her panties. She clenched her jaw to hold in a cry as her whole body shook with the force if it. Taylor rubbed lazily at her clit and thighs easing her down from orgasm, soft and sweet. Karlie watched, sated and amazed as Taylor removed her hand and, locking eyes with her, brought one finger to her lips. She couldn’t help but moan softly as Taylor sucked her finger in between soft, pink lips. It was purely sexual and anyone looking their way would see it but they only had eyes for each other. Karlie’s earlier exhaustion was all but forgotten and she decided that she and Taylor would definitely be skipping last period. Raking her hair back from her face and shrugging off the jacket she wore, Karlie smiled adoringly at Taylor.

“Yeah, definitely the best girlfriend ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor: http://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/taylor-swift-food-network-magazine-july-august-2014-issue_1.jpg


End file.
